


Interlude

by makeyamad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeyamad/pseuds/makeyamad
Summary: Who ever thought Tony would not come to his favourite aunt's funeral? After all he's got a cousin to annoy and a Capsicle to check up on..





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts).



> To my favourite librarian!  
> Remember when you tagged me on a wip tag game? I had just deleted my entire wip folder because, God, was it cringeworthy. Anyways. One of the first things I wanted to write was a cacw fix it. But after I started or rather restarted, I realised it was becoming darker and darker. And this scene was one of the only fluffy ones left in it . So i wanted to gift it to you!

It was the red glasses.  
Steve was pretty much sunk in his head. On any other day, he'd have spared maybe a cursory glance to the hoodie guy. But today. Today, Steve was all over the place. Aside from Bucky, Peggy had been the one thing that had Steve firmly anchored to the present without feeling guilty about abandoning the past. And now she was gone. Nat and Sharon were greeting each other like old friends. And Steve. Steve just wanted to be away from everything.  
As he walked out of the church, Steve caught sight of a guy in an nondescript hoodie drop a red rose and something small and coin like on Peggy's grave before walking away whistling. Steve narrowed his eyes. The song sounded suspiciously like 'Star spangled man with a plan' . Steve crossed the grave yard in three steps and picked up the coin. It was a Captain America shield badge . Well cared for. But for the lingering smell of grease.  
The guy crouched to pet a dog . Steve's suspicions were confirmed . Tony Stark was here. And he had just dropped a Cap badge on Peggy's grave. "Didn't know you brought Tony with you", Steve remarked in a casual manner. Natasha raised her eyebrows . "I didn't ", she murmured, coming alert and scanning the field. Sharon brightened, " Tony is here?". She caught sight of him and almost ran up to him. Steve and Natasha followed her in a more sedate pace.  
"....missed your favourite aunt, huh?", Steve caught the end I Sharon's good natured poking and Tony rolling his eyes . " Are you still jealous of me for being her favourite nephew, cousin?" , Tony quipped back . Steve stuttered to a halt . Nephew? More important : cousin?! "As if. Is that why she bought me a thigh holster and not you?", Sharon knocked her shoulders with Tony. Tony made a noise of protest, " Oh please . She knew I didn't need a gun to protect myself. Besides, I've got you to watch my back. Haven't I? ", he slung an arm over Sharon's shoulder and tried to ruffle her hair. Sharon dodged him expertly and said, " Whatever you say Shortie." Tony squawked, " I'm not short! I'm compact you pine tree!". They both burst out laughing .  
Steve was befuddled . Judging by Natasha's expression, so was she . Tony and the Carters were this close? Since when? Tony caught sight of them over Sharon's shoulder. He leaned into Sharon's ear and whispered , " Hey cousin? Make your boyfriend sign the accords please?". Sharon rolled her eyes and shoved Tony lightly ," He's not. My . Boyfriend. " Tony chuckled and gave her an exaggerated wink, "Oh really?". Sharon's face flamed .  
Steve's would have too. If he could get over the surprise of seeing Tony were he least expected him to be.  
"Tony", Steve nodded at him . He wanted to be more easy going and free around Tony. But just the sight of him, made Steve stand up tall, shoulders back , chest forward and heart racing . He was sure that if the serum had not fixed his heart, Steve would have died of heart attack every time he saw Tony.  
Tony's smile softened . "Cap", He greeted back. His gaze shifted away, "Birdbrain", he called out. Sam gave him a droll look as he came up to Steve and stood on his right . Tony clapped his hands," ah, the three musketeers are all here then!". Steve huffed and shook his head. Tony and his insatiable need to nickname everything.  
Tony reached out to put his hand on Steve's forearm. But he withdrew it in the last moment, like he remembered something. Steve felt his smile dimming . And just like that, the easy camaraderie had slipped away.  
Tony sucked in a breath, " Sorry about her, St..Cap. Heard she was your best friend. Can't imagine what I'd do if it was Pepper and me," he said in a low voice. As if talking too loudly would make it come true.  
Steve looked away. What was he supposed to do? Accept the apology, the sympathy? Talk about his feelings? Let out his feelings as screams and tears? These days, they were all Steve had. Them and Sam and Nat and Wanda. Bottled up feelings and a botched up family. Steve felt like cackling.  
But before he could reply, Tony's watch chirped. "Boss, incoming from General Ross, " Friday called out. Tony looked apologetic as he instructed her to put him on hold. "Sorry Cap. Gotta take this . I'd already put him on hold thirteen times today", he said. And reached across Steve to give Sharon a one armed hug. "See you around cousin", he promised as he drew back.  
"Sam, say hi to Red wing for me," Tony threw a wink at Sam. "Promise me you wouldn't break the Wakandan prince's heart," Tony told Natasha as he gave her arm a squeeze. Finally, he took a step back to look up into Steve's eyes. "Good to see you, Cap", he said voice full of affection. "You too, Tony", Steve told him, meaning every single word.


End file.
